


J.T And Me

by Lilpieshit



Category: President - Fandom, Prime Minister - Fandom, justin trudeau - Fandom
Genre: F/M, lol
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilpieshit/pseuds/Lilpieshit





	J.T And Me

J.T And Me

Il était une fois,

Une jeune fille de 17 ans, elle était vrm chaude, bref la bombe de l'école. En fait c'est moi, dans genre 5 ans.

tsé j'ai un ptit probs, j'ai dl'attention mais on me dump toujours après une semaine. En tout cas làlà, mes notes ne sont pas au même niveau que mon body you know faque ma sœur m'a forcé à aller voir un tuteur. Parce qu'apparemment 1% ça ne suffit pas pour passer une année, jsuis pas mal surprise làlà.

Anyways, quand jtallé voire mon tuteur. Jtai po mal déçue de ce que j'ai vu. Tho son sex appeal de fourmi, y'était smat en tas pis quand jlui parlais il me regardait dans les yeux et pas ailleurs. Il m'a même complimenté ben gros sur mes sourcils et mon derrière pulpeux. Jme suis dit enfin un gars qui remarque mes bons côtés.

Soudainement, j'ai réalisé que non seulement j'avais apris la trigonométrie mais aussi, l'Amouuuuuuur. Feelant ses sentiments j'ai confessé mes transports émotionnels.

Il me réponda : « Same » dans sa voix mielleuse.

Faque la je vous épargne les détails, mais...

En fait, le hic : c'est qu'il a fucking 25 ans, tabarnack ... Anyways stait un real buttfuck comme situation pis on s'est dit que on fera la chose la plus mature et attendre un an, que je sois une adulte.

Grâce à Justin jtais rendu pas mal bright, pis à cause de ça jtais encore plus populaire; reccord de dozz un mois. For real stait tlm noice que j'ai oublié Juustin.

Un an plus tard, jme suis retrouvée à l'endroit de notre première rencontre pis surprise motherfucker Justin était làlà.

Menoum menoum

Surprenamment, il était fkg chaud! Jpense que ya suivit mes conseils, v-neck transparent full tight, pecs orgasmiques, pis jme l'imaginais en speedo... et ptetre un peu moins.

Son intelligence me pénétrait.

Je m'approchai de lui et lui susurrai à l'oreille « Juuustin c'est le temps d'honorer notre pacte »

On the spot nous nous sommes marié, Justin avait pensé à tout. Nous eûmes un flabbergasting bambin, Justin junior qu'on nous appelâmes affectueusement J.J,

 

Xxxxx Agathe

Fin


End file.
